


I Love You Daddy

by TiaraLShelton



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dad!mike, Daughters, Kid Fic, Multi, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:44:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaraLShelton/pseuds/TiaraLShelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is stuck in China waiting for a flight when he video chats Mike and finds out something new about his associate. Now there are no more secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.

Harvey was stuck. Literally. He was in the airport with a delayed flight from China and he had a deposition in the New York morning that he had yet to prepare for with Mike. It was time for desperate measures.

_R u up, Puppy?_

He texted Mike and tapped his foot as he waited for a reply. He was getting kind of impatient and was about to send another when he got a reply message.

_Unfortunately. Kind of busy. Aren't u on a flight?_

Harvey rolled his eyes. _No. It's been delayed. Get unbusy and open the chat on ur computer._ He had his own laptop out at the ready.

_Y?_

Harvey growled. _Just do it!_ He waited a minute for a reply. Suddenly a Skype request popped up on the screen. He hit the button the answer.

"What do you want, Mr. Grumpy?" Mike mumbled after his face popped up on the screen. He looked really tired.

"You've read up on the Morgan case right? The one with the deposition in the morning?"

Mike rubbed his eyes. "Duh, Harvey. Haven't you?" Blue eyes gave him a questioning look.

Harvey sighed and sat back. "I _may_ have accidentally deleted the email with the file in it and forgot to ask Donna for a resend." Mike gaped at him. "Oh don't look at me like that. You forget to do things all the time! One mistake does not account to your..."

Harvey's voice trailed off when he saw something small with a mess of blond hair and a purple dress come running out of a door behind Mike.

"Mike, what was that?" Suddenly, another one, this time with pink dress and red hair, came out too. They were both giggling. Mike closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Girls, that better be water I hear you getting!" Mike called out. Then there was a crash and Mike jumped up out of his seat.

Harvey was very confused. He sat and listened as there was crying off camera and hushed words. The thing, a little girl, with red hair, made her way back to the room with a cup in her hand. There was still sniffling and Harvey watched as Mike walked back into view, holding the little blond girl in his arms and rocking her gently.

"It's okay, Sweetie. You just have to be more careful next time. Now, go lay down with Millie and ask her to share her juice and I'll clean up the mess, okay?" The little girl nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Daddy." She whispered. Mike smiled and kissed her back.

"I love you too, Kenz. Now, go back in your room, Baby. I have to finish talking with someone." He put her down, but the girl held on and said she wanted to talk to the strange looking man on the computer too. Mike hesitated, but brought her closer.

"Um, Harvey," he said as he sat down and put the little girl in his lap.

"Um, Mike?" Harvey was still a little surprised. She called Mike, Daddy. Mike, a father? They did look a lot alike.

"Harvey, this is Kenzi. Kenzi, the is my boss, Harvey." Kenzi smiled and raised her hand to wave enthusiastically.

"Hi, Mr. Harvey! Daddy has told me all about you! I really wanted to meet you, but Daddy says your always so busy, but I think that's a lie and he's just trying to keep me all to himself. Or maybe it's the other way around and he's trying to keep you all to himself because my Daddy really likes you. Sometimes he'll be folding clothes and talking to himself about how cute you are, and I have to agree, but your not as cute as me. I don't mean to be rude by saying it, but it's true. And--"

She never even took a breath. And now Mike was blushing red.

"That's enough, Kenzi. Say goodnight to Harvey and go back in your room with Millie. You know she leaves early in the morning."

Kenzi sighed and said bye to Harvey and blew him a kiss before running off. Mike was biting his lip again.

"So..."

"So?" Harvey frowned at him. "I expect a little more than a ' _so_ '. You have a daughter? And apparently you like me? What is going on, Mike?" Harvey watched as Mike turned an even deeper red and hesitated to say something.

"Okay, yes. I have a daughter, but I didn't want anyone to know because I wasn't too sure about keeping this job. I'm still not, the way Jessica is looking at me now. I was just worried that she would get too attached to you all and if I have to leave, it'll break her heart." Mike rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want to have her heart broken again. Not after her mom left us alone... And don't argue with me about how you wouldn't get attached. My baby girl has ways of getting under your skin and staying there forever." Harvey smiled when Mike finally shut up.

"She's definitely your kid. You both don't know how to stop talking. I do have a lot of questions though. And even still, you didn't say anything about liking me." He leaned into camera a little. "Do you _like me_ like me or just like me?"

Mike blinked and laughed. "Wow. You're like a teenaged girl!" He bit his lip and blushed. "Yes, Harvey. I _like you_ like you... In fact, I think I may be in _love_ with you. I think I have been since the beginning. Donna has been giving me shit about it since you've been gone." He scrubbed his hair and kept his eyes away from the screen. Harvey was a little excited, but frustrated at the same time.

"Look at me, Michael." He growled. Mike sighed and looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "We will talk about this more when I get home. Just for right now, know that you passed that trait on to your daughter."

Mike frowned. "What trait?"

"Getting under people's skin and staying there forever." His heart thumped when Mike smiled shyly at him. "Now, if you have that file, please--"

Mike rolled his eyes. "I've already emailed it to you. Three times. You know, just in case you accidentally delete it again."

Harvey grumbled. "It wasn't on purpose." He sighed. "I'll let you get off. There's a mess you need to clean up. And get some sleep, Puppy. I'll need you in early tomorrow... If that's okay?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, that's okay. Millie's mom is picking her up early and Jenny promised to watch Kenzi. Goodnight, Harvey. Have a safe flight." He waved bye like his daughter then turned off the chat.

Harvey sat back in his chair. " _Holy shit_." He was still trying to take all that in. Mike was a father. Mike was in love with him. Holy shit.

He shook his head and downloaded the file in the email to read during his flight.

Mike had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike had been glaring at his phone for five minutes now. His mind replayed every word Jenny said to him.

" _I'm so sorry, Mike_."

He sighed and got up out of bed to go and take a quick shower before starting on some pancakes. He hated to wake Kenzi up this early, but she did wake better when her favorite food was involved.

He mixed some chocolate chips into the batter and heated up the skillet. As he set on making a batch, he texted Donna in a quick favor with a bit of begging after it. He finished the pancakes then went to wake Kenzi and her friend.

He knelt on the ground and half crawled into their blanket fort.

"Kenzi? Wake up, Princess. Millie?" He shook them gently and they both gave adorable, but grouchy groans.

"Dun w'nna get up, D'ddy." Kenzi mumbled. Millie, on the other hand, was blinking open precious green eyes and stretching.

"I know, Baby, but you have to. Aunt Jenny had to go out of town and Daddy has to be in work a little early today." He lifted her up and backed out of the fort as Millie crawled their way. Kenzi whined. "Shush, Baby. I know you're tired and Aunt Jenny was supposed to have you, but it was an emergency. I've got pancakes ready for you girls and Millie's mom will be here in a little bit."

Millie nodded and grabbed her bag up as she went into the bathroom to wash up and get dressed all by herself like the "big girl" she claimed to be. Kenzi, though, clung to Mike and refused to let go. He sighed and laid her on her bed after unhinging her fingers from his dress shirt. He went into her closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

Millie came out of the bathroom and only needed help with her shoes. He sent her into the kitchen to eat as he got Kenzi ready. And she fought him every step of the way until she got into the kitchen and saw pancakes.

"I love you, Daddy!"

Mike smiled and rolled his eyes. "I love you too, Princess."

###

Harvey frowned at his secretary as she ordered some associate around. It was a little too early in the morning for her to be terrorizing the employees. He stepped out of his office and sauntered over to her desk.

"Is everything okay, Donna?"

All he got in reply was an eyebrow raise as she stared at her computer, typing something. He frowned at her then sighed.

"Just let me know when Mike gets here." He stared at her for a few more seconds. "Did you know he--"

"I know everything, Harvey." She kept typing.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" He leaned over her desk wall.

She shrugged. "Not my business to tell." Her phone rang just as the associate from earlier came running up to her desk, out of breath.

"This is Donna."

"Hot chocolate, americano, non fat hazelnut mocha with whip, and coffee: four cream, five sugar. And that other thing you told me to get." He sat everything on Donna's desk and Harvey grabbed for the americano. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Thats excellent. Thanks for letting me know." She hung up the phone and glared at the associate. "Why are you still here?" Harvey grinned when the man ran away.

"Nice of you to think about Mike when getting the associates to do your bidding, but who's the hot chocolate for?"

Donna grinned up at him and picked up one of the boxes the associate had placed on her desk. She opened it up and pulled out a gold tiara and placed it on her head.

"Nice of you to know what kind of coffee Mike drinks. And the hot chocolate is for a very important guest. A princess. Your puppy is here, by the way." She picked up the other box and drinks and started towards the elevators. Harvey frowned deeply and followed her.

She stopped in front of the door and smiled at the number as they climbed to fifty-seven. The elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened at there was an amazed gasp that came from the other side. Harvey watched the scene happen as if it were a movie.

Donna gave a slight bow and offered out the drink. "Your highness." A little girl rushed forward with a bright smile on her face and bowed back to Donna.

"Thank you, Your majesty." she took the drink and took a little sip, blue eyes widening in glee. Donna opened the box and pulled out a smaller version of her own tiara and placed it gently on top the girl's golden head.

"And your crown."

The little girl's smile got impossibly bigger.

"You're Queen Donna. I thought Daddy was just making up stories, but you are real."

Donna grinned. "Oh, I know all this awesomeness can seem a bit made up, but it's all true. Queen Donna, at your service, Princess Makenzi." The little girl put down her drink on the floor and threw her arms around Donna's legs.

"I've never met a real queen before. You're really pretty." She let go of Donna and turned around to look back at the elevator.

Harvey looked as well and noticed Mike standing there, smiling down at the little girl and Jessica giving him a look.

"Is Miss Jessica a queen also, Daddy? How come she doesn't have a crown?"

Mike opened his mouth to answer, but Jessica cut him off. "I just don't like to wear it around the office. I keep it locked away in case anyone tries to steal it."

Kenzi nodded. "That's smart."

Jessica smiled and gave a small curtsey. "It was a pleasure meeting you,Your Highness. Please be sure to stop my office when you've finished touring the kingdom." Jessica gave a pointed look at Mike then walked away. Kenzi gave her a little wave bye before turning to look at Harvey. She gave him a shy smile.

And Harvey couldn't stop himself. He seemed to be on autopilot after many times of demanding nieces and many years with Donna and her nieces. He strolled the last few steps to the little girl and gave her a sweeping bow before kneeling in front of her.

"Your Highness." He held out his hand and she placed her small palm against his. He brought it up to kiss her knuckles. "Please forgive me. If I'd known you were coming, I would have prepared a much better welcome and flowers."

She reached up and touched his cheek. "It's okay Mr. Harvey. Daddy already explained to me and hot chocolate is okay in replace of flowers." She surprised him and moved in for a quick hug. "Thank you for having me, Mr. Harvey. Daddy told me so much about you." She stepped back and smiled. "You're prettier in person." She turned around to get her drink and Harvey chuckled.

"Thank you. And the pleasure is all mine. Like you've never met a queen before, I've never met a princess."

She looked around and waved her hand at him to lean closer. He did and bit his lips when she "whispered" in his ear.

"I'm not a real princess. Daddy just calls me that and Grammy used to say he was feedin' my magicnation." Harvey gave Mike a raised brow over her shoulder and the man blushed. Harvey leaned back and looked the girl up and down.

"Well you could have fooled me. You look like a real princess to me. But as long as we're telling secrets," He leaned back in and cupped his hand over to "whisper" back. "Your daddy doesn't look much like a king. Maybe a puppy?"

She whipped her head around to look at Mike with wide eyes and he gave her a small smile and raised his chin and brow as he stood straight. It took Harvey's breath away a little.

Kenzi turned back, nose scrunched. It was adorable.

"Sometimes. Grammy used to say Daddy was too young to be king, but she didn't see him the way I do." She smiled at her father and Mike walked over to scoop her up.

"Okay, Baby. Mr. Harvey and I have a bit of work to do now." She hugged his neck as Harvey stood up. Those blue eyes followed his every move and Harvey knew what Kenzi was talking about. Mike can be seen in different ways, but when this little girl was around, his little girl, his puppy did turn into a king.

Donna interrupted their staring contest.

"Princess Kenzi, would you like to stay with me for a while and let me teach you how to be a queen?"

Curly blond hair bounced as she nodded and Mike gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon, Kenzi. Be good and stay with Donna, okay?" He gave her a stern look. Harvey gulped. He's never seen that face before.

Kenzi gave a serious nod and Mike put her down. "I promise. I love you, Daddy. See you Mr. Harvey." She waves bye as Donna led her away.

Harvey watched them go and Mike watched him.

"We need to leave."

Harvey nodded and fixed his jacket. "I expect answers."

Mike looked away and pressed the elevator button. "And you'll get them." He was quiet until the doors opened and they stepped inside. "You were really good at that."

Harvey shrugged. "My brother has a young daughter and Donna has nieces. So... Practice."

The younger man smiled and faced Harvey, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." He pulled away slow, but Harvey moved quick and gave him a proper kiss full on.

They were almost to the ground floor when they pulled away from each other. They were panting.

Dark whiskey eyes met baby blues.

"You're welcome."

Mike gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I think I'm definitely in love with you."

Harvey was a bit startled, but took Mike's hand. "Does that make me a king as well?"

Mike ducked his head. "We'll have to see about having you crowned."

They were both smiling and still holding hands when they stepped off the elevator.

Mike looked up and rolled his eyes when he saw Louis standing at security, gaping at them. Harvey just tugged him along.

"What the hell!?"

Mike laughed for five minutes straight at the sound of the junior partner's voice.

Harvey shut him up easy enough with kisses in the back of the car.

And if the opposing council was scared the entire deposition because of the crazy grin on Harvey's face when he walked through the door, Mike would totally take blame for that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for this fic. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
